Darf ich bitten?
by Nightwitch87
Summary: Oneparter: Claire und Alex befinden sich auf einem Fest des Farmerrates in Gungellan. Claire ist schwanger, und beide sind nur Freunde...mehr verrate ich nicht.


**Darf ich bitten?**

„Claire…" Er musterte sie ungläubig, stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus und grinste. „Hat Tess dich dazu gezwungen, dir ein neues Kleid zu kaufen, oder waren die Jeans alle in der Wäsche?"

Er hatte eine merkwürdige Art, ihr Komplimente zu machen. Claire lachte trocken; Alex sollte ja nicht merken, dass ihr seine bewundernden Blicke gefielen – nein, „gefallen" war das falsche Wort, ermahnte sie sich selbst. Sie war irritiert, nichts weiter. Was sollten nur immer diese blöden Sprüche?

Er wandte sich dem jungen Mann an der Bar zu. „Ein Bier und – was möchtest du?"

„Nichts, danke." Sie zeigte ihm ihr halb volles Glas.

„Claire, du kannst doch während der Schwangerschaft kein Bier trinken! Das Baby-"

„Es ist alkoholfrei, Alex!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Bevormundung durch andere ging ihr wahnsinnig auf die Nerven. Sobald man schwanger wurde, war man auf einmal öffentliches Gut und musste sich von allen Seiten Ratschläge und Vorschriften anhören. Plötzlich ging es jeden etwas an, was man aß und trank, wie viel man schlief und arbeitete, und ob man noch ritt. Sie hatte genug davon, und die Rückenschmerzen wurden auch nicht weniger.

„Oh…okay. Schmeckt das Zeug?"

„Etwa so gut wie Spülwasser."

Alex bezahlte sein Bier und lehnte sich lässig neben ihr an die Bar. Die Feierlaune auf dem Fest, das alljährlich vom Farmerrat in Gungellan ausgerichtet wurde, hielt sich in Grenzen.

„Funktioniert der Ryan Charme heute nicht?"

„Was?"

„Du planst offensichtlich, noch länger hier zu bleiben, und von Jessica, Kimberly oder wie sie alle heißen hab ich auch noch nichts gesehen.", stichelte sie.

„Na komm, du hast jetzt auch nicht gerade zehn Typen an jedem Arm."

„Ja, aber ich bin schwanger. Was ist deine Entschuldigung?"

„Naja, für die Frauen hier bin ich der Vater deines Kindes, weigere mich aber, irgendwelche Verpflichtungen einzugehen. Mit anderen Worten: Ich bin ein mieses Schwein."

Ein Gefühl der Schuld überkam Claire und sie wurde ernst. „Tut mir Leid. Wenn wir nicht gelogen hätten-"

„Ach was, ist doch egal. Es gibt schlimmeres."

Irgendetwas in seinem verhaltenen Lächeln traf sie. Sie fühlte sich ihm durch das, was er für sie getan hatte, in Dankbarkeit verbunden, aber da war noch mehr - dieses Strahlen in seinen blauen Augen war so warm, so ehrlich...sie brach den Augenkontakt ab. Was sollte das, er war doch nur ein Freund! Nur ein Freund, ein guter Kumpel, der ihr einen riesigen Gefallen getan hatte, nicht mehr. Sie fasste sich und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem grässlichen, alkoholfreien Bier.

„Und die Leute hier halten uns sowieso schon seit einiger Zeit für ein Paar."

„Merkwürdiger Gedanke.", erwiderte sie schnell.

„Ja…natürlich!" Sein Blick wurde ernst und er wandte ihn schnell ab.

Sie war verwirrt, hatte sie etwas falsches gesagt? „Nicht…dass das schrecklich wäre, oder so. Ach, die Leute hier reden einfach zu viel, weil sie nicht genügend Aufregung in ihrem eigenen Leben haben."

„Du gibst also zu, dass ich _theoretisch_ ein Traummann bin?", antwortete er mit einem Grinsen.

Claire lachte. „Das ist ein Satz, den du nie aus meinem Mund hören wirst."

Alex sah sie nur weiter lächelnd an. „Naja, du bist auch nicht übel, McLeod."

„Ts, danke, jetzt fühl' ich mich aber geschmeichelt."

„Solltest du auch. Ich würde dich ja fragen, ob du tanzen willst, aber…" Er warf einen fragenden Blick auf ihr Bein. Den Stock benutzte sie schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr, aber ihr Gang wirkte immer noch leicht ungerade.

„Bitte, das ist doch nur eine Ausrede, du kannst doch gar nicht tanzen!", bemerkte sie in betont provozierendem Ton.

„Ach ja? Da kann ich dir aber das Gegenteil beweisen!" Alex streckte feierlich eine Hand aus.

Sie zögerte einen Moment lang, ergriff sie dann aber doch und ließ sich lachend von ihm zur Tanzfläche führen. „Aber nichts schnelles, okay?"

„Aha", erwiderte er grinsend, „du willst also gleich zur Sache kommen."

„Ja, klar, träum weiter."

Sie bewegten sich langsam zu einem ruhigen Lied, immer langsamer, bis sie fast nur auf der Stelle traten. Claire blickte bewusst an seinem Kopf vorbei, obwohl sie spüren konnte, dass er sie anstarrte. Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller, ihre Wangen brannten, und als sie schließlich doch einen Blick in seine Augen wagte –warum musste er gerade jetzt so schauen- fühlte sie so ein komisches, warmes Gefühl in der Magengrube. Diese verdammten Hormone!

„Diese schnulzigen Liebeslieder sind echt ätzend.", bemerkte sie, in einem Versuch, ein normales Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Hm…zum kotzen.", bestätigte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Oh!" Claire bewegte eine Hand zu ihrem Bauch.

„Was? Alles okay?", fragte er besorgt.

Sie lächelte. „Ja, natürlich. Es wollte nur noch jemand mittanzen."

„Oder der Kleine wollte Fußball spielen."

„_Die_ Kleine."

„Wie auch immer."

„Unsere Kleine, Alex."

Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Unsere Kleine…"


End file.
